Love and War
by MrsMalfoy18
Summary: The war is upon them but Hermione and Draco have a few spare moments to realize what could have been. Dramione oneshot.


**A/N: Hooray another feeler! I have an idea to keep this one going, but I kind of like the way it works as a oneshot, so let me know what you guys think. As always thanks for reading ^_^ and enjoy~**

She ran. Hard and fast. Where was he? Anywhere. Her heart wouldn't stop beating. She wished it would. Then maybe things would stop hurting. War was no place for kids like them. Finally she couldn't breathe. The air scraped her throat as it rushed to fill her lungs. Her messy braid felt heavy behind her. And she couldn't shake the awful feeling that was tugging at her. _He's fine. He's fine._ But was he really? He could be dead. Long gone by now. Was he thinking the same of her? She began walking. She couldn't run but she couldn't stop moving. That'd be a death wish. He had told her to run and so she had. She didn't even question him. Despite everything, he had looked out for her. Put her before himself. He always had. And she supposed it was why she loved him.

She stopped suddenly. Love. Yes. She loved him. A lump filled her throat as a few hot tears escaped from her eyes. Damn him. Where was he? She trudged through the forest, a trail of broken dead leaves behind her. Descending down the hill, her foot didn't provide a good enough anchor and she tumbled down, the forest leaving marks on her face and the leaves creating a home in her hair. She let her head rest, nearly admitting defeat on the forest floor. How would they ever make it through?

Then she heart rustling. _Idiot._ She knew better than to stop. How would she get out of this one? "Hermione!" a voice hissed. She sat up, instantly recognizing the voice. "Hermione!" it repeated. She jumped up, "Draco?" her feet rushed towards the sound. She was greeted in the tightest hug she had ever encountered. Again, a few hot tears fell. He cupped her face and suddenly brought his lips to hers.

Hermione didn't think it possible, to have her heart beat harder than it had before. And in this moment, she thought of how silly it was to think she loved him when she knew nothing of love. Or had ever been kissed…until this moment. In this beautifully depressing moment. She returned his gesture, lips locking and unlocking, their arms getting tighter and tighter around each other, refusing to let go. Her chest beat against his as their hearts created a rhythm all of their own. He pulled away suddenly, desperate for breath, his forehead pressed tightly against hers. Hermione couldn't breathe. She had never felt anything like this. She couldn't even gasp on air. Her entire being insisted she could live off of Draco alone. But her lungs craved the breath he had stolen from her and she obliged.

Her arms hugged his neck, and his wrapped around her small waist. Like this they stayed for what felt like, to them, years. "Don't go." She breathed. "I have to." He said. She kept her eyes closed, not looking at him. "Come with me instead. Fight with us." Here, she looked at him, her eyes pleading. His were empty. He shook his head, which was still resting on hers, and it was a funny feeling she didn't mind at all. He kissed her again suddenly, except this time it was slow. Pleasant in a very sweet and sad kind of way. His tongue traced her lips and she shivered.

He wanted to remember her. Every bit of her. Just like this. Just as she was. In his arms. He knew what lay ahead. His side would lose, and he'd be dead, or worse, cast off into a life of isolation. And a life like that, after tasting what he could have had, what he had been craving for so long, what he thought he would never have…he preferred death. And she was here. Right here. And he had kissed her and she hadn't run away, or cursed him, or called him names. She had called him Draco. And she said it in such a way that it caused him almost unable to recognize his own name. It was sweet, full of worry and hope and promise and love. All in the two syllables that had fallen off of her tongue. And how she managed that he had no clue. But he could listen to it all day. Forever.

It didn't have to be his name. It could be anything. Just to hear that lovely voice for the rest of his life. Whispering to him. Telling him goodnight and good morning. Laughing. He'd strive to make her laugh, whenever possible. He'd do anything, anything to stay like this. And the tears welled into his eyes as reality slowly began infecting his daydream, waking him up and bringing him back.

"Just don't forget." He said. He dropped his hands, and made his way to leave. He had to do what was best for her. He would have to apparate now or he might just change his mind. And then they'd both just wind up dead. "Draco." The notes of his name tugged at his heart. He couldn't. He grabbed her with such passion her feet came clean off the floor. Their lips pressed together in a bruising final kiss. He placed her back gently on the ground as they pulled away slowly, reluctantly. "I won't forget." She breathed. He apparated.

He had left, taking her breath with him. Hermione stood, alone, in the empty forest. A shaky hand went up to her lips, tracing, remember his touch. How would she ever be able to have anything else? He had left her entire body shaking, aching. But deep down, she knew he had to go. She had to as well. Their sides had been chosen, and now they would have to fight.


End file.
